Mukuro's Long Day
by hibalicious
Summary: Pemandangan tadi membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya memberikan coklat pada Hibari. Dan di Kokuyou, ia malah mendapati dua makhluk yang membuatnya turun peringkat di daftar orang paling mesum versi Vongola. 6918. Slight D69 and 10069Dae.


**A/N : **K—Kuhahahaha. Pfftt. Saya marathon dua minggu tiga fanfic berhasil juga 8DD *_tebar-tebar nanas*_ Dan akibatnya, saya lupa dengan fanfic multichapter saya 8"D _*siul-siul watados*_

Eyak. Ini fanfic spesial valentine ketiga. Walaupun telat, tapi yah—gapapa deh, enjoy, Milady 8DD

.

.

.

.

* * *

**- Mukuro's Long Day -

* * *

**

_Ditulis oleh __**hibalicious**_

_Pen-tidak-klaim-an? __**KHR**__ punya __**Amano Akira-sensei.**_

_Hint Pasangan __**(MAIN) 6918/1869, (SLIGHT) 10069Dae, D69 **_

_Hati hati dengan kemungkinan __**OOC, BL, Muku-centric, Gaje, Gombal, Lebay.

* * *

**_

.

.

.

.

Rokudou Mukuro hanya remaja normal biasa berumur lima belas tahun. Iya, karena itu, di tanggal 14 ini—seperti remaja normal lainnya—Mukuro mempunyai niat memberikan coklat ke seseorang. Ah, tunggu dulu, apa tadi? Normal? Iya, Mukuro normal seperti remaja seumuran lainnya. Yah jika fakta-fakta bahwa ia adalah mantan bahan percobaan—buronan paling dicari, salah satu anggota keluarga mafia terkenal, punya mata berbeda warna, bisa membuat ilusi, pernah berwisata ke neraka—dihilangkan, Mukuro sama saja seperti remaja lainnya.

Pergi ke sekolah (sebenarnya hanya bangunan tua kosong), bermain dengan teman-teman (bertarung dengan musuh), dan lainnya. Nah karena itu, hari ini juga ia sudah menyiapkan sebatang coklat terbungkus rapih di saku celananya. Coklat itu ia buat susah payah tadi malam, menumpang dapur milik Vongola. Walaupun 80% nya dibuat Chrome, tapi, yah—namanya juga usaha. Dan semoga saja yang diberi mau menerima coklat buatannya itu. Eh, jarang-jarang seorang Rokudou Mukuro memberikan sesuatu untuk orang lain.

Yah—siapa lagi kalau bukan untuk sang Prefek Namimori? Apapun untuk Hibari Kyouya.

Dengan riang(?) sambil senyum-senyum mengerikan, ia melangkah ke gedung sekolah Nami-chuu. Mengambil jalan pintas agar tidak disangka penyusup, Mukuro memanjat ke atas pohon untuk masuk ke jendela ruangan Hibari. Tapi, sesuatu yang tidak terduga menyambutnya.

Baru saja mengintip ke dalam setelah membuka jendela, ia mendapati pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan untuk dilihat, membuat matanya sedikit berair—entah karena perih melihat pemandangan itu atau apa.

Ah, sang Tutor dari Itali itu berada di atas pujaan hatinya(?)—Hibari, kedua tangan tepat di sisi sang Prefek yang terlilit—cambuk?

Dan tentu saja, suara jendela terbuka yang kemudian menampakkan kepala nanas—dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak bisa didefinisikan dengan kata-kata—menongol dari luar, membuat kedua orang itu menoleh ke arahnya dan langsung membenarkan posisi yang tidak enak dipandang itu. Hibari baru saja akan menghampiri jendela setelah menendangi tutornya agar menjauh, tapi—

"Mu—"

—tidak ada siapapun di jendela.

- oOo -

Pertama bertemu, hampir setahun yang lalu. Dan Mukuro langsung tertarik dengan kekuatan juga kepribadian juga wajah juga tingkah juga—terus saja. Ah, yang jelas Mukuro langsung tertarik dengan pemuda itu. Bagaimana pemuda itu tidak menyerah juga setelah Mukuro membuatnya berlutut di tengah romantisnya(?) sakura yang bermekaran. Dan Mukuro sempat menyekap pemuda itu beberapa hari untuk dijadikan _hiburan_.

Ah—hiburan yang menarik.

Dan entah sejak kapan, ia jadi benar-benar tertarik. Ketertarikkannya beda dengan ketertarikkannya pada Vongola. Kalau Vongola—si Tsunayoshi itu—ia hanya ingin tubuh atau kekuatannya saja. Nah sementara yang ini, Mukuro merasa ingin semuanya. Semua yang ada di pemuda itu. Di diri Hibari Kyouya. Setiap ada kesempatan, Mukuro pasti datang mengunjungi pemuda itu. Seperti sebelum Ring Battle.

—Stalker.

Oke, benar, stalker. Ah, tapi berkat pengintaiannya itu, ia mendapat banyak informasi menarik tentang Hibari. Dan tentu saja, membuatnya bisa lebih dekat. Selama ini ia berusaha _mendekati_ sang Prefek dengan cara apapun seperti menjadi lawan bertarung (walaupun kadang diganggu oleh jam latihan dengan tutornya, _cih_), mendatangi ruangannya setiap hari, mengambil ponselnya lalu menjadikan foto mereka sebagai wallpaper, mengikutinya sampai ke rumah, menumpang tidur di rumahnya, mencoba meraepnya (yang lalu membuat Hibari mengabaikan Mukuro selama dua bulan) dan upaya-upaya pendekatan lainnya.

Lalu, apakah semua itu berhasil?

Efektif, _kamerad_.

Mukuro mengamati bagaimana sikap Hibari sekarang. Yah, terkesan lebih jinak. Walaupun nafsu(membunuh)nya pada Mukuro belum hilang. Oho, tapi itulah yang ia suka dari Hibari. Ah iya, mereka juga sudah beberapa kali _kencan_. Yaa—tapi jangan membayangkan kencan ke taman hiburan atau bioskop seperti pasangan _fluffy_. Maksudnya kencan itu, mereka ditugaskan misi berdua ke pelosok-pelosok dan luar negeri begitu. Hibari juga sekarang sudah bisa tenang kalau Mukuro berdiri di sebelahnya. Padahal dulu, berada dalam jarak satu kilometer saja Hibari sudah mengangkat senjatanya untuk membunuh Mukuro.

Oh satu lagi—

Mereka sudah resmi sepasang kekasih.

Bagaimana bisa? Bisa dong. Baru sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Bagaimana usaha Mukuro berhasil itu sulit untuk diceritakan. Kejadian itu terlalu abstrak(?) untuk dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Jadi, mari kita anggap saja mereka sudah jadi satu. Memang tidak banyak orang yang tahu. Hanya Reborn dan Vongola—Tsunayoshi—saja. Karena mereka tidak sengaja memergoki Hibari dan Mukuro di kelas kosong—

—cough. Lupakan.

Lalu, apa hubungan mereka berjalan lancar? Ah—tolong anggap bertarung, adu omongan, saling melempar benda tajam dan percobaan pembunuhan atau peraepan(?) itu sebagai cara menunjukkan rasa sayang. Nah, kalau begitu hubungan mereka lancar-lancar saja. Yah, mungkin kecuali—

Ahm—kecemburuan.

Mukuro selalu mengawasi gerak gerik tutor Hibari—Dino Cavallone—dan si Vongola itu. Soalnya, mereka berdua terlihat memiliki ketertarikan pada pasangannya. Yah, kalau fansclubnya di Namimori sih abaikan saja. Tapi dua itu yang ada di daftar 'Orang Yang Harus Diawasi' oleh Mukuro harus diberi _perhatian _lebih. Sedikit lengah saja bisa-bisa Kyouyanya diambil.

Oh—posesif?

Dan kini, ia menyesal sekali telat datang mengunjungi Hibari. Kalau saja ia datang jam sembilan seperti biasanya, mungkin kejadian tadi akan bisa dihindari. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Kyouyanya bisa terlilit dengan cambuk Cavallone seperti itu. Pikiran Mukuro menggulung membayangkan hal-hal yang membuatnya ingin segera mengambil tubuh Vongola dan menghancurkan dunia ini.

Mukuro terlalu kesal hingga tak terpikir untuk mengganggu mereka berdua tadi. Padahal ia bisa saja kan menjauhi lelaki pirang itu dari atas Hibari, dan menarik Hibari padanya. Lalu kenapa ia pergi menjauh seperti orang pengecut begini?

Ah—tidak, ia hanya berharap, sedikit saja berharap, Hibari akan mengejarnya dan menjelaskan hal tadi. Tapi rasanya—kalau dipikir-pikir mana mungkin Hibari melakukan hal itu? Mukuro hanya bisa tertawa miris memandangi langit berawan di atas sana. Ia terhentak ketika mendengar suara samar derap langkah kaki mendekat.

Harapannya semakin menjadi-jadi, lho.

Terdengar semakin dekat. Jantungnya semakin berdebar. Berharap.

—Bahunya ditarik.

"Mukuro!"

Berbalik, sepasang mata coklat, rambut pirang cerah.

Mukuro mengernyit, kecewa, malas menanggapi melihat wajah orang itu di hadapannya. "..Ada apa, Cavallone?"

Don Cavallone itu menarik nafas panjang sebelum mulai berbicara lagi. "Aah, yang tadi itu—hanya salah paham, maafkan aku—"

Tidak tertarik untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan maupun memaafkan orang itu, Mukuro berbalik, siap melangkah menjauh. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk memaafkan orang yang selalu mengganggu waktunya dengan Kyouyanya. Dan ia tidak pernah mengharapkan Cavallone itu yang datang dan menjelaskan padanya.

"Ah, tunggu, Mukuro—!" Yang lebih tinggi itu menarik tangan Mukuro sebelum pemuda itu pergi. "Tolong dengarkan dulu,"

"..Kenapa harus?" Dengan wajah datar. Tidak ada minat untuk menyeringai atau tersenyum kejam. Moodnya sedang buruk sekali hari ini gara-gara melihat kejadian tadi.

"Karena... Karena kupikir kau akan marah padaku—" Ia menggaruk kepalannya yang tak gatal sambil melihat ke arah lain. "—dan cemburu pada... Kyouya."

..Eh?

...

Tampang _wtf, _senyum miris dipaksakan, sedikit keringat menetes di dahi.

"—Maaf?"

Serentak tangan Mukuro diraihnya ke depan dada. "Kau tidak cemburu pada Kyouya, kan? Itu tadi, aku jatuh tersandung angin dan—"

"Cavallone."

Mengerjap, ia perlahan melepaskan tangan Mukuro dari genggamannya. Memandang dengan wajah tanpa dosa pada pemuda yang kelihatannya mengeluarkan aura aneh di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Mau mencoba mengunjungi neraka?"

Ia terenyum seram semanis mungkin.

Sumpah. Dino Cavallone tidak pernah melihat senyum—atau mungkin seringai—Mukuro yang seperti itu. Itu adalah seringai yang membuat Dino mematung untuk beberapa detik. Ia dapat merasakan hawa dingin menjalar dari tulang punggungnya. Sampai ketika ia menyadari bahwa Mukuro sudah tidak lagi di hadapannya.

"..Mukuro? Eh? EEH?"

- oOo -

"Oya—"

Mukuro akan sangat senang sekali jika ada yang memberitahunya kenapa ada dua makhluk bertampang lebih mesum darinya yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya, menghalanginya untuk masuk ke Kokuyo Land. Seharusnya—kedua makhluk itu tidak berada di sini. Ini bukan dunianya dan bukan tempat mereka berdua. Lebih lagi, kenapa coba menghalangi Mukuro masuk sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas sampai membuat seorang Rokudo Mukuro sedikit merinding.

Bukankah seharusnya ia yang membuat orang lain merinding dengan seringainya?

Seharusnya, pikir Mukuro. Tapi gelarnya sebagai peringkat pertama orang termesum versi Vongola di daftar milik Fuuta sia-sia saja jika berhadapan dengan kedua orang di hadapannya ini. Kalau masuk daftar, mungkin orang berambut putih yang bersayap itu akan masuk posisi dua, sementara orang di sebelahnya yang terlihat tembus pandang dan bermodel rambut seperti Mukuro akan memasuki peringkat pertama.

Mukuro jatuh ke peringkat ketiga.

Jadi—

"—sedang apa kalian di sini, huh?"

Yang bermodel rambut seperti nanas disilangkan dengan semangka itu mengelus-elus dagunya dan menatap Mukuro dengan pandangan mesum. "Nufufu.. Tidak, hanya menunggu Mukupon pulang. Nufu~"

—_Mukupon?_

Sementara yang satunya lagi tersenyum lebar—sampai Mukuro bersumpah jika orang itu melebarkan senyumnya lagi, kedua wajahnya akan terbelah. "Supedo-chan benar. Hanya menunggu Mukuro-kun pulang, kok~"

"..."

Iya justru itu, untuk apa menunggu Mukuro pulang?

Mukuro memijat keningnya, moodnya semakin buruk karena ini. "K..Kufufu.. Apa yang kalian rencanakan.. Daemon Spade.. Byakuran.."

Makhluk yang terlihat menggeleng yang bernama Spade itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak ada rencana apapun Mukupon. Nufufu.."

"Arere... Bukannya Supedo-chan bilang mau threeso—mphh!" Byakuran itu langsung menoleh kesal ke arah lelaki yang menutupi mulutnya, membuat perkataannya terhenti. Sementara Spade memicingkan matanya pada iris ungu Byakuran. Mereka berpandangan untuk beberapa detik, sampai Spade melepaskan tangannya dan berdeham.

"Oya. Jadi, tadi pagi kau sarapan apa, Mukupon?"

...

T—TIDAKNYAMBUNG.

Kepalanya semakin pusing melihat kedua makhluk tidak jelas itu. Walaupun Daemon Spade itu mengalihkan pembicaraannya, Mukuro tahu apa niat mereka datang ke sini. Dan itu bukan hal yang baik bagi dirinya (terutama bagian bawah tubuhnya). Yang Mukuro tahu, Spade masih menginginkan tubuhnya dan Byakuran—

—mungkin masih ingin bermain-main dengannya.

Menghela nafas panjang, "Kufufu. Kurasa lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini sebelum kuberi tiket ke neraka.."

Byakuran dan Spade saling berpandangan.

"Aree.. Sayangnya, aku ditolak neraka, Mukuro-kun. Bagaimana ini?" Mengangkat bahunya, memasang tampang sedih yang dipalsukan.

Mengangkat bahunya juga, Spade menggoyangkan telunjuk. "Nufufu.. Kalau begitu aku ingin pergi bersamamu, Mukupon."

...

Betapa Mukuro ingin berada di tempat Hibari sekarang juga. Benar, kan. Seharusnya ia tidak pergi bergitu saja saat melihat adegan D18(?) tadi. Lalu menendang Cavallone keluar. Mungkin sekarang ia tidak akan berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Diganggu dua makhluk bukan manusia yang mengincar _vital region_(?)nya.

"Terserah. Kufufu.."

Ia baru saja akan berbalik dan pergi dari sini kalau bahunya tidak ditarik paksa oleh Spade, dan tangan kirinya ditarik Byakuran.

Memiringkan kepala, yang berambut putih itu kembali tersenyum leeeeebar. "Mau ke mana, Mukuro-kun?"

Menyerigai, Spade mengambil sesuatu dari belakangnya. Apa itu—borgol? Yang kemudian ia putarkan di telunjuknya. "Nufufu. Kami masih ada urusan denganmu, Mukupon."

_Kyou—_

- oOo -

"Kyouya, masa' tadi Mukuro bilang padaku ingin mengunjungi neraka begitu—"

_...Berisik._

"Dan tadi, tatapannya dingin sekali, Kyouya. Seperti tatapan milikmu saja."

_..Ya terus._

"Ahhh—ia benar-benar marah padaku sepertinya. Bagaimana ini, Kyouya?"

_Bukan urusanku._

"Kyouya, bisa kau jelaskan padanya apa yang terja—"

_**BRAK!**_

Menggebrak meja, Hibari Kyouya menatap tajam tutornya yang sedetik lalu sedang _curhat_ padanya tentang sikap Mukuro tadi. Dan—sumpahnya, kenapa juga ia yang harus mendengarkan racauan pemimpin Cavallone itu? Bukankah ia yang seharusnya berada dalam posisi merasa bersalah itu?

Tapi Hibari—tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun sih. Karena kejadian tadi memang tidak seperti kelihatannya. Seperti biasa, Cavallone itu jatuh tanpa alasan. Dan entah kenapa cambuk milik lelaki pirang itu melilit di tubuhnya. Memang kelihatannya seperti sedang melakukan ini itu, ditambah lagi, timing Mukuro muncul tidak pas.

Yang ada, sekarang ia kesal.

Kesal karena Mukuro langsung kabur, kesal karena malah Dino yang mengejar keluar, kesal karena Dino kembali lagi dan merengek padanya.

Ah, tutornya itu belum tahu ya bahwa ia dan Mukuro—

Lupakan.

Hibari tidak yakin apa Mukuro marah padanya atau bagaimana. Yang jelas, ia merasa harus menemui pemuda itu untuk menghajarnya.

—Eh?

"K.. Kyouya?"

Sang Prefek mengabaikan panggilan namanya itu, dan melangkah ringan ke luar ruangan, mengabaikan tutornya yang terlihat kebingungan itu. Langkahnya itu kemudian membawanya ke luar Nami-chuu. Sebenarnya ia tidak yakin Mukuro sedang berada di mana. Tapi kemungkinan paling besar, _pasangan_nya itu berada di _sarangnya_ di Kokuyou.

Hibari pun memutuskan pergi ke sana sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan pemandangan tidak mengenakkan untuk dilihat sampai membuat mata perih menyambutnya. Bagaimana orang berambut putih dengan sayap malaikat terpasang(?) di punggungya sedang memegangi kedua tangan Mukuro di belakang. Dan seorang lagi yang gaya rambutnya milik Mukuro—memegangi dagu Mukuro, mengangkat ke atas untuk menghadapnya.

...

Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh mangsanya sedikitpun.

Hibari tension meter 999186999 %

"Kalian."

Dan semua yang ada di sana menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara hanya untuk mendapati sang Prefek dengan aura gelap di sekitar tubuhnya berjalan mendekat. Sepasang tonfa berduri sudah berada di kedua tangan. Siap untuk mencabik pengganggu mangsanya kapan saja.

"Rokudo Mukuro adalah _mangsaku_."_[1]_

Mata Mukuro melebar melihat kedatangan pangerannya(?) itu. Senyum miris melekuk di bibirnya. "K.. Kufuufu.. Kyou—"

Kalimatnya terpotong ketika Hibari menunjuk padanya dengan tonfa di tangan kanan. Bonus _deathglare_ yang membuat ketiga orang di sana merasa aura dingin dan gelap menerpa tubuh.

"Diam kau." desis sang Prefek. Suaranya dingin, begitupula sorot matanya. Ia lalu mengacungkan tonfanya pada lelaki berambut putih di belakang Mukuro.

"Dan kau. Lepas _cosplay_mu. Kostum berlebihan tidak diizinkan."

Spade menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan raut wajahnya tetap datar—sampai Hibari menunjuk padanya dengan tonfa, membuat ia sedikit mengerutkan kening. "Oya?"

"Lalu kau. Pelanggaran potongan rambut." Ia menurunkan tonfanya lagi. Mengabaikan protes dari kedua orang yang barusan ia tegur itu. Hibari kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mukuro—yang terlihat memandang ke arah lain, menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Ia sedikit mengernyit. "Dan terakhir—"

Sang Prefek berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka bertiga. Memandang tajam Spade dan Byakuran secara bergantian sampai—

_"Nufufu.. Sial, dia mirip sekali dengan Aranyan.."_

_"Areee.. Dia... Lucu.. Imut.. Ingin kubawa pulang bisa tidak ya.."_

_"Aranyan.. Aku jadi kangen.. Ah, ingin kuculik saja bocah ini.."_

_"Pipinya terlihat empuk seperti marshmallow.. Ingin kumakan dia.."_

—ia menarik paksa tangan Mukuro dari pegangan Byakuran selagi kedua orang itu terpaku padanya. Sebenarnya agak risih juga sih dipandangi seperti itu, tapi Hibari mengabaikannya dan menggiring Mukuro menjauhi mereka yang masih terpatung mengikuti gerakannya.

Tunggu, jangan bilang sekarang mereka malah tertarik padanya.

Sebelum kedua orang itu sadar dan malah melakukan ini itu padanya, Hibari segera berbalik dan melangkah cepat, dengan Mukuro di belakangnya—masih berpegangan tangan—yang berusaha menyesuaikan kecepatan berjalannya.

"Kufufu.. Terimakasih sudah menjemputku, Kyouya. Kufufufu.."

Tidak dibalas.

Mukuro hanya memandang pasangannya itu dari belakang dengan senyum melekuk di bibirnya.

- oOo -

Hening.

Tidak satupun memulai pembicaraan sejak mereka datang ke ruangan ini. Yang satu duduk di meja kerjanya, sementara yang satu duduk di sofa—mengelap tridentnya. Sebenarnya, masing-masing dari mereka tidak tahu apa kata yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Lebih lagi keduanya menganggap yang lain telah salah paham.

Mukuro mengira Hibari marah karena kejadian di Kokuyou tadi.

Hibari mengira Mukuro tidak mau bicara dengannya karena kejadian tadi pagi.

Dan suasana ruangan menjadi kaku, sampai—

"KYOUYAAAA!"

—Haneuma menggebrak pintu ruangan. Membuat Hibari menggerutu kesal dan langsung melempar tonfa padanya.

Hanya suara tonfa jatuh terdengar. Pandangan Cavallone itu teralihkan oleh keberadaan Mukuro di ruangan. Tanpa basa-basi, Dino langsung menyambar ke arah Mukuro—

_**G**_-_**BRAK!**_

—hanya untuk jatuh tersandung kaki Hibari yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan memandang ke bawah padanya.

"Itetete..." Dino bangkit dan mengelus dagunya yang memar. "K-Kyouya—!"

"Keluar."

...

"Eh?" Clueless. Wajah tanpa dosa. Menggosok belakang kepalanya sambil berdiri perlahan.

Hibari mendongak untuk menatap langsung tutornya itu. Wajahnya dingin tanpa ekspresi. "Aku ada urusan dengannya." Ia menunjuk Mukuro dengan jempolnya. "Urusan _pribadi._"

"Hoe? S—Sejak kapan kalian seakrab i—"

Terpotong. Bersamaan dengan matanya yang membesar ketika mendapati Mukuro berdiri di belakang Hibari, memeluknya dari belakang dengan tangan melingkar di pinggang muridnya itu, sementara tangan yang satu merangkul bahunya.

Dino memasang tampang shock hiperbolis.

"Kufufu.. Iya, urusan _pribadi_. Bisakah kau, keluar, hm Cavallone?"

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, pemimpin Cavallone itu berlari _lebay _keluar ruangan ala sinetron ibu-ibu atau telenovela zaman kapan. Suara jatuh terdengar dari lorong. Hibari ber_facepalm_ ria.

"Kau... Dia tertarik padamu, kau tahu." Hibari mengurut keningnya.

Tawa khas Mukuro terdengar di udara. "Aku tahu. Kufufu.. Bagus kan? Kufufu. Dengan begini ia akan melupakanku." Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Repot juga jadi orang keren.."

...

Dengan gerakan cepat, Hibari menyikut perut Mukuro. Membuat pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah menjauh darinya, dan meringis pelan.

"Jangan besar kepala." Mengabaikan Mukuro, Hibari melangkah lagi ke arah meja kerjanya—sampai ia merasakan tangannya ditarik cepat ke belakang. Membuat keseimbangannya goyah dan ia menarik kerah Mukuro sebagai pegangannya. Mendesis kesal, ia melepaskan kerah seragam pemuda itu dan mundur menjauh—

"Kyouya."

—tapi sayangnya, gerakan tangan Mukuro untuk membuat pemuda itu tetap di pelukannya terlalu cepat. Ia kembali menarik Hibari ke kehangatannya, melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pemuda itu. Yang ironisnya, tidak dibalas penolakan dari yang bersangkutan. Seakan telah dijinakkan, Hibari menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Mukuro, dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya dari ilusionis itu.

Tersenyum puas, tanpa peringatan ia mengangkat Hibari ke atas sofa, membaringkannya sementara ia merayap ke atasnya. "Kufufu.. Kau tahu, Kyouya—" Mukuro merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebatang coklat terbungkus rapi dari sana. "—aku tadi cemburu melihatmu di bawah Cavallone itu."

Entah kenapa Hibari merasa dipermainkan. Bukannya ia yang seharusnya cemburu karena barusan Mukuro dikelilingi dua lelaki sekaligus? Tapi ia memilih tidak menjawab, hanya memandang lurus kedua iris berbeda warna milik Mukuro. Ia dapat meraskan sentuhan tangan yang dingin di pipinya. Mengernyit, Hibari memegang tangan Mukuro dan menjauhkannya dari pipi.

"Lalu apa maumu?"

Membuka bungkus coklatnya dengan mulut, Mukuro menyeringai lebar. Memotong sedikit coklat itu dengan giginya, dan menyodorkan potongan makanan manis tersebut pada Hibari. "Aku mau menghukummu. Kufufufufu~"

Baru saja mau membuka mulutnya untuk protes, sepotong coklat dimasukkan paksa ke dalam mulutnya. Membuatnya menutup mulutnya lagi untuk mengunyahnya. Ia tidak terlalu suka coklat. Apalagi yang terlalu manis. Tapi coklat yang diberikian Mukuro ini rasanya berbeda. Tidak terlalu manis, dan tidak terlalu pahit. Tapi tidak hambar. Rasanya—pas.

"Hnf.. Kau membuatnya?"

Mukuro mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana?"

Enggan untuk mengakuinya. Tapi coklat ini— "...Tidak buruk."

"Kufufu.. Mau lagi?" Ia memotong coklatnya lagi ke dalam potongan kecil, menyelipkannya di antara bibirnya. Dan tanpa peringatan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hibari, menyisipkan coklat di bibirnya ke dalam mulut Hibari langsung.

Sedikit melenguh, Hibari tidak memberikan perlawanan berarti. Hanya mendorong pundak Mukuro yang tidak berefek apa-apa baginya. Mulutnya diserang lidah milik Mukuro yang menyusup masuk, melelehkan coklat di antara mereka. Tidak mau kalah di saat seperti ini pun, Hibari menggerakkan lidahnya untuk beradu dengan milik Mukuro. Menjadikan ciuman manis coklat ini semakin panas.

Bukan Mukuro kalau hanya diam dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tangannya bergerak ke bawah, menyentuhi tubuh Hibari yang bisa ia capai. Sampai ketika akan bergerak sedikit ke bawah lagi, gerakannya terhenti oleh pegangan tangan Hibari. Bibir mereka masih bertaut, tapi tangan Hibari mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Mukuro. Seakan berkata _'Bergeraklah terus dan kupatahkan tanganmu'_ begitu.

Hibari dapat merasakan Mukuro yang menyeringai di bibirnya, dan tangan pemuda itu yang perlahan bergerak ke atas, menyentuh lembut lehernya, sementara tangan yang satu lagi mengelus pipi Hibari.

Tiga menit, dan Hibari melepaskan ciumannya dengan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Nafasnya tersengal, begitu pula dengan pemuda di atasnya—yang malah bergerak ke bawah, mengecup lehernya. Hibari mendengus sambil menarik bagian _pucuk_ nanas Mukuro ke atas. Ia akan menghajar Mukuro kalau sampai ada bercak tertinggal di lehernya.

"Kufufufu.." Menyeringai lagi, dan mengelus-elus pipi Hibari. "Buonna Valentino.. Kyouya."

Sedetik setelahnya, ia kembali menyambar bibir Hibari dengan potongan coklat di mulutnya. Awalnya hanyalah kecupan lembut biasa sampai lidah Mukuro menyerang lagi ke dalam, disambut milik Hibari yang mengambil alih coklat di dalam mulut Mukuro. Dan ini akan terus berulang sampai coklat batangnya habis.

Karena—

"Kh—Kamikorosu..."

—hukumannya belum dimulai, kan?

* * *

**- Kayaknya Tamat -

* * *

**

**[1] **Berdasarkan chapter 325 kemarin asdhkfkafj. Love you, Amano :-* #bah

PFFFTT Kurang puas endingnya! Mana hukumannya! DD8 Lemon! Lemon! _*demo ke diri sendiri* #sarap_

FFUUU tapi saya ga bisa bikin lemon Indo, ga kuat www DDD': _*mojok ke kamar Dino* _

Emang tadinya kepikiran R-18, tapi kan— _*headdesk*_ Susah bo' kalo pake bahasa Indonesia. Nanti eneg sendiri. Mau tiba-tiba nyambung jadi bahasa Inggris? =)) Mana udah kepanjangan, lagi. Bubar ah XD *_didepak*_

Jaa—Bagaimana? Trololol esumpah gaje. Saya cuma pengen bikin Muku-centric, kenapa jadi gini ya? Kolkolkol pfffttt *_shot_*

Lalu, lalu, bagaimana **review**nya, Milady? Ditunggu~ XDDD _*digantung*_

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**3**


End file.
